


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [24]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a joke that goes a little further than expected, slightly explicit but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even knows Isak's a bit nervous about visiting his mother for Christmas, so he tries to lighten the mood with a joke.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arindwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this all up and am sharing it purely for fun.
> 
> Well, that's it, kids. It was a fun ride.

Last Christmas Isak spent, despite numerous invitations to come celebrate with Even and his family, with Eskild and Noora at the flatshare, Linn the only one to have gone home. It had been odd, when he’d spent weeks in Isak's bed, to go home to his parents to celebrate with them and not be wherever Isak was. But that had also felt a bit too clingy for a relationship that had been only weeks old at the time, and so Eveb hadn't put up too much of a fuss, had just stayed with Isak until he'd literally pushed him out the door, laughing like he thought Even was just putting on a show for the fun of it. (Maybe some of the theatrics had only been to make Isak laugh, but when his laugh was that bright and warmed Even's heart through and through - could anyone really blame him?)

But that was last year, and this year they've actually lived together in a flat of their own for more than six months, and if Even’s parents hadn't practically insisted he/they come over, he might have suggested they spend it just the two of them. Their first proper Christmas together! If spending Christmas without Isak last year had felt odd, this year it would just feel plain wrong.

So, when Isak had said Eskild had invited him back and he was considering accepting the invitation, Even had put his foot down.

Well.

He'd kissed Isak a lot and asked him to please, please come spend Christmas Eve with Even’s parents, but. Same difference.

It's not that Even really begrudges Isak spending Christmas with people he cares about, and he knows how important Eskild is to him. He just wants to make sure Isak knows he’s family now, that he's always welcome with them. That he's not turning them down out of some sort of obligation to let Even be with “his family” as though Isak isn't a part of that. And maybe he selfishly wants all his favourite people around a dinner table for Christmas. There is that too.

In the end it does all work out rather in Even's favour. He wouldn't have the heart to demand Isak keep a promise he made amidst kisses and orgasms, and he wouldn't want Eskild to be alone for Christmas either. So, when Noora is invited to spend Christmas with Eva and her mum, he pretty much gives up the idea of Christmas dinner with Isak. But then  Linn asks Eskild along, since pparently her family have been asking for him anyway. Even is not entirely convinced that the way Linn says “Merry Christmas” when they bring by gifts doesn't mean “never say I didn't do anything for you” but either way. Even will be thankful for the opportunity.

“Do you think she asked Eskild along on purpose?” Even asks when they make their way back home, swinging their hands between them.

“I don't think it was an accident,” Isak drawls.

Even shakes his hand a little in admonishment.

“No, I mean, so that we could spend Christmas together. Like a tiny family of two.”

“We're not, though,” Isak points out. “And you know Eskild is basically family too.”

“Yeah, of course,” Even is quick to say. He casts a sidelong glance at Isak, but Isak is looking up at the Christmas lights strung up above the street, a gentle smile on his face. God, Even’s so lucky.

“You know I wouldn't actually be mad if you wanted to spend Christmas with Eskild, right?”

Isak looks back down from the lights, smiling still and bumping their shoulders together. 

“Yeah, I know,” he says. “But I think it's good that we don't, this year. That we don't fall in a habit of sticking together because we feel left over or something. If we spend Christmas together it should be because we want to.”

“Did you feel left over last year?”

“Not really,” Isak says, squeezing his hand. “But it was a pretty emotional time. Lots of big change in a short while. I wanted something chill and familiar, you know?”

Even nods a little and lets it sink in for a moment.

“Yeah, I get that. I think I did too, I just also felt like you were familiar.”

“Aw, baby, me too. But you and your parents at their place? Not so much,” Isak says.

“Fair enough,” Even concedes.

“But speaking of family-”

“You don't have to get my parents anything, I promise.”

“Shut up, I already did. And that's not what I meant,” Isak says. “I'm actually thinking of going to see mamma beforehand? Go directly from hers to your parents’ place, if she's up for it. Would you want to come too?”

Even’s met Marianne a good few times, but Isak usually goes to see her alone when Even’s at work, or otherwise busy, just because they're dorks and they like to spend as much time with each other as possible. Isak wouldn't invite him along if he didn't want him there though, and Even likes Marianne. It's easy to see where Isak gets his kindness from when around her.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan,” he says.

“Okay, so we'll do Eva’s in the morning and then mamma's in the late afternoon. She'll probably be worn out by seven or so anyway, so we won't be too late for dinner,” Isak says.

Even nods his agreement and catches Isak’s eyes to share a smile.

“Yeah, that'll be fine. I'll just let my parents know we're coming from your mamma's place. It's only the four of us, so we'll just start whenever we get there.”

“Sounds good,” Isak says, and leans in to give Even a quick kiss.

  


The morning at Eva's proves as chaotic and fun as expected. They decided to hold a Secret Santa exchange as there are far too many of them for everyone to get everyone gifts, and they all agreed that this would be the least stressful and fairest to everyone. Gag gifts abound, but there's one or the other heartfelt moment of sweet words and kind gestures, and enough hugs that when Even and Isak leave to meet Mikael and the boys for some non-alcoholic gløgg,  they're both giggling and feeling a little floaty. S ince the boys are neither into Christmas nor alcohol, they go get kebabs for lunch after their one mug of gløgg,  and then excuse themselves to go wash off the smell of raw onion and get changed to meet Marianne.

“ Shall we go do one gift each before we go?” Even suggests,  trying to keep his grin to a normal brightness.

“Can't wait?” Isak teases. “I thought we'd just take them to your parents' place and open them there.”

“Hm, yeah, but this one I want you to open here. In private,” Even says.

Isak's eyebrows rise up almost into his hairline.

“What the fuck did you get me?” he asks, throwing his towel onto the bed and slipping his shirt on.

“Nothing bad,” Even assures. “Just. Well. You'll see.”

Isak hums like he's a little suspicious of Even's intentions and runs a hand through his damp hair when he's done buttoning up his shirt.

“I'll just go dry my hair real quick, okay? I want to be ready to go,” Isak says.

Even nods. He's been counting on that, actually.

The gift he wants Isak to open now is not really, as such, a gift. It's more of a joke, to leech some of that tension that still stiffens Isak's shoulders whenever he goes to see his mother out of him. Apparently, since the first major breakdown happened around the holidays, that might be a trigger for her, and Even knows Isak worries. So, he'd wrapped a box, cut a hole in, and fully intends to present Isak with his dick in a box.  He'd even bought a soft, red satin band to tie a little bow around it.

So when Isak goes back to the bathroom, Even gets out the box, gets out his dick, and tries very hard to remember that Isak would never, ever seriously laugh at him. He'll know what Even's doing, and he can trust him to never breathe a word of this to anyone else, ever. So with that in mind, he gives himself a few tugs, just to make it easier to slip his dick through the hole in the side of the box and then reaches in to tie an admittedly very sloppy bow. He closes the box, sticks it shut with one of those ribbon  flower things and waits.

He hadn't anticipated how terrible the waiting would be.

The back of his neck feels hot and he's pretty sure he's starting to sweat a little. He's just about to call the whole thing off and just make out against the front door before they have to leave – that usually relaxes Isak too – when Isak comes back into the room.

“Aw,” he coos. “Look at you.”

Even looks up at the tiny plastic tree they've placed on the dresser that he's sat underneath, with the the box in his lap, and grins at Isak.

“Like it?” he asks.

Isak shakes his head fondly and walks over to the table to fish a small package out of the bag of presents they're bringing along to Marianne's and his parents'.

“You first,” Isak says, and hands him the parcel.

Even lets go of the box gingerly placed in his lap over his criss-crossed legs, and takes the gift. Isak wrapped it meticulously in golden paper, a white curly ribbon tied around it prettily. There's so much about Isak that might surprise other people but to Even just seems so much like him.

“Thank you,” he says, and tears into the paper to pull it off.

It's a phone cover with a stylised BB-8 on the back.

“Because you keep dropping your phone, and I'm honestly worried,” Isak says, but he's grinning when Even looks up at him.

“Thank you,” Even says again, grinning, and reaches out to pull Isak into a kiss by front of his shirt.

Isak comes easily, and when he settles back down, he glances at the parcel in Even's lap.

It's not that Even's forgotten about it, but he flushes with a new wave of heat now that Isak is looking at it.

“So, do I get to have mine?”

“Yes, but I have to hold it steady,” Even says.

“What?” Isak asks, his entire face spelling out suspicious confusion. “Even I swear to go god, if you've gotten us a pet...”

“I promise it's not a pet,” Even says solemnly.

Isak doesn't exactly look like he believes him, but he reaches out to peel back the ribbon anyway. Even's glad Isak is such a careful gift-unwrapper, because otherwise this would prove especially hard to pull off.  As soon as the ribbon that's been holding the boxed close is off, the lid jumps open a little, so Isak bends it back, head bowed and eyebrows furrowed.

Even can clock the exact moment when Isak realises what's going on, because his face slips into endeared exasperation, and his ramrod straight back slumps.

“For fuck's sake, Even,” he says, but when he looks up and catches Even's eyes, he starts to laugh and then leans in for another kiss.

“Very thoughtful,” Isak drawls, bending the lid back further and actually reaching in to undo the bow Even had tied. “And with a ribbon too! So nice of you. It's just what I wanted.”

The sarcasm is heavy enough to make Even forget about the nerves that have made his dick go entirely soft again, and he laughs too.

“I just wanted...” he says, but breaks off, because Isak looks at him so fondly, he can't help but smile as big as he can.

“Yeah,” Isak says, and leans in for another kiss, this one longer and slower. “Thank you. I'm glad you're here with me, you know?”

“Yeah, ditto,” Even says, and kisses Isak again before he can lean too far back.

Then, before Even can really realise what Isak's doing, he pulls the box off and runs the length of the satin ribbon just under the head of Even's cock, making him gasp in surprise at the sharp spike of arousal that zings down his spine.

“Nice of you though, to give it to me officially,” Isak says.

“Isak.”

“I'm not saying this is my favourite gift of the year,” Isak goes on like he hasn't heard Even gasping, “but I'm going to have a lot of fun with this later.”

“Isak, we have to leave in a minute,” Even says, grabbing Isak's wrist when he reaches down to give Even's dick a few pulls. To Even's almost-shame, his dick perks up at Isak's touch, filling slowly.

Isak hums.

“Hm, yeah,” he says, but doesn't stop touching Even. “That's true.”

Even stares at him, and Isak stares back, and then Isak leans down, taking Even into his mouth.

Even groans and fists a hand in Isak's hair, while Isak bobs his head once, twice, and comes back up. Before Even really knows what's happening, he takes the ribbon and wraps it around Even's balls and dick, tying a bow. It's not painful-tight, but it's definitely Even-can-feel-this-tight.

“What are you---?”

“The bow was so pretty, I want to take it off when I get to play with it later,” Isak says, eyes dark and glittering, and grin wide and dirty.

“Fuck,” Even says, and leans in to kiss Isak, pushing his tongue into Isak's mouth. He still tastes faintly of tooth paste.

When Even lets Isak pull back, he takes Even's dick in hand to gently stuff him back into his underwear and trousers before zipping him back up.

“Well, then. Let's go.”

Isak bounces up from the floor and runs a hand through his hair to smooth down the slight mess Even's made of it, reaching for his coat with the other hand.

“You coming?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Apparently not,” Even says, but gingerly gets up from the floor.

Isak laughs, and pecks Even on the lips again when he joins him in slipping on his coat. At least it's cold out, that'll help Even calm down.

Isak watches him slip on his shoes, already dressed, and then gives him a calculating look.

“You know you don't--”

“Yeah, I know,” Even interrupts. He knows his cheeks are bright red, but, well. He's never yet not wanted to do something that Isak seemed to be into.

Isak raises one eyebrow and smirks at him.

“Alright then. Merry Christmas, baby,” he says.

Even laughs and leans in to kiss Isak again, this one longer, and deeper, and pushing Isak up against the front door. When he pulls back, Isak's eyes have gone a bit glassy, and his cheeks a little red, probably helped by the fact that he's already bundled up for outside.

Still, Even smirks back.

“Merry Christmas.”

  


** The End **


End file.
